Love Won't Wait
by Shahula
Summary: Lust and lyrics twist and turn, pulling Bella down a path she knows she doesn't belong on. His voice like sex and sin, Edward sings for the woman who he shouldn't have… but love won't wait. FAGE- the 5th o/s, AH, BxE, Rated M


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Love Won't Wait**

**Written for: WitchyVampireGirl**

**Written By: Shahula**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **Lust and lyrics twist and turn, pulling Bella down a path she knows she doesn't belong on. His voice like sex and sin, Edward sings for the woman who he shouldn't have… but love won't wait.

**Prompt: ***Tattward/bad-boy Edward and good-girl (not cliché) Bella

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
** ** community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/ 93625/**

**Of course, all copyrighted material belongs to its respective owner. I am merely borrowing and dirtying things up a bit.**

* * *

**Love Won't Wait**

…

.

"What can I getcha, hon?" Bella asks, sliding to a stop in front of the buxom blonde.

"I'll take a Crown and Coke," the woman shouts back, her voice muffled by the pounding bass and ripping guitar chords which echo off the walls, thrumming through the mass of bodies that sway and dance to the music.

Bella bobs her head, quickly working to pour the drink and get it to the customer so she can move down the busy bartop line.

"Eight-fifty," she yells to the blonde, and waits as the woman digs through the small bag at her hip.

It allows Bella the chance she needs, her eyes already wandering across the room, locking onto the target she seeks almost immediately up on the stage.

He stands tall and strong, fingers flying over the strings, sweat dampening the hair around his forehead and neck, lips curling into a half-smile as he plays. The fury and pace of his movements make the electric guitar sing all on its own, the muscles in his forearms flex, the lines of dark ink that stain his skin starting at his wrist and disappearing under his sleeve entrances Bella.

He moves like a panther, stalking deadly and sure back to the mic, his full lips pressing against it before his smoky, heady voice picks up the song and sings his seductive warning once again.

"_Cause something ain't quite right to me  
I can't seem to let you leave  
My love won't wait_

_Don't you threat, don't you fear_  
_While I whisper in your ear_  
_There's no escape_

_Cause something ain't quite right to me_  
_I can't seem to let you leave_  
_My love won't wait…"_

It is haunting in its warning, the way it pulses into Bella's soul.

Her eyes lock with his, and a wicked smirk pulls at his lips as he gazes boldly at her, while continuing to sing the final bars of his song.

"_My love won't wait… There's no escape…"_

Bella feels as though the words are meant just for her. She wants them to be.

The slide of cash into her hand pulls her back from the dangerous ledge she teeters on, snapping her back to the bar, and away from the sinful man who has captivated her completely.

She knew better than to work tonight, knowing his band was playing.

It was a battle she has never won, the temptation to see him play, to see his heart and passion on full display. He works the crowd, owning the night with his words and talented fingers, always too heady for Bella to resist, though she knows she should.

Still, as the strains of the next song began to resound and she moves down the lacquered bar to help the next demanding patron, Bella chances a glance to the devil on stage, finding his hungry eyes back on her again; a shiver of desperate want races down her spine.

Bella knows better, knows his charms will only lead one way, but she can't resist when he seems to sing just for her.

...

.

The break in the music has barely begun before he slides in front of her, a smirk in place on his handsome face that she catches from the corner of her eye. She attempts to ignore him, but it's impossible.

He's all that she should avoid, trouble and heartache written into every fiber of his being, yet she can't resist the allure of his lips, the dark and hungry look in his eyes that she can feel in her bones is meant for just her.

Finally giving in, she gives him her undivided attention, though he's had it all along.

"Drink?"

"Water for now," he replies, smiling that half-smile that surely wins him endless phone numbers each night.

Bella nods, quickly grabbing a bottled water and unscrewing the cap before handing it over.

He accepts with a 'thank you'; Bella turns to go, but the feel of his long fingers wrapped around her hand on the bar stops her.

Bella raises a brow in question.

"So, what do you think?" he asks, licking his lips, distracting her momentarily.

"About?"

"About you and me running off to Vegas and getting married later tonight," he states, all serious and sure. He is so bold and confident, Bella can't help but laugh out loud.

He smiles in return, happy to have caused such a beautiful sound to spill from her lips as she shakes her head.

"Ah, come on, Gorgeous. Don't tell me you've gotten a better offer tonight?"

"No, not tonight…" Bella says, still smiling wide. "But I did two years ago," she replies, holding up her left hand, the light catching the small diamond ring just right to make it shine.

"Well, you can't blame a lonely musician for trying," he teases back. "We could have been great together," Edward jokes, his fingers sliding to her wrist, rubbing lightly on the swirl of ink there.

"I highly doubt you're lonely," Bella admonishes playfully, taking her hand back, though she misses the feel of him instantly. "You could have your pick of any of those girls lined up in front of the stage," she goes on, nodding in the direction of the scantily clad gaggle of women who are waiting for his return. "That's quite a view."

He glances over his shoulder but quickly comes back to her face, shrugging. "I like this one better," he states, serious and sure.

Her cheeks tinge only the slightest pink, but it's enough for him to see and a wicked smile spreads his lips.

He knows she won't be able to refuse him, not for long.

He knows she'll be in his arms, her taste on his tongue and scent embedded in his skin before the sun rises.

He only needs to get her there.

Edward knows he will; knows he will have her all over him, under him. He knows this night will be the only one she'll play over and over again when he's far and gone away.

He'll see to that.

Licking his lips, he presses on, flirting and pushing the boundaries she's set. He can see the look in her eyes, the war she seems to be waging inside.

_Is it right? Can she do something like this?_

Edward keeps pushing, subtle touches and tempting words as he asks about her night, her life. Anything to show her he wants her.

Because he does.

Her laughing smile and waning resolve to ignore his blatant pursuit of her is wavering, cracking and chipping along the surface. When Edward sees his bandmates moving back to the stage, he knows his time is up.

It's now or never; do or die; time to make her his.

"Say you'll let me see you after the show," Edward begs, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her palm. She starts to protest, her eyes flicking to the band on her finger but Edward covers it with his hand, his eyes intense as he stares deeply at her."I won't leave unless you do. Come on Sweetheart, you know you want to…."

"I don't even know your name," she tells him, the concession clear in her eyes.

She's his.

"Edward," he says, eyes crinkling at the corners as he pulls her hand to his mouth, kissing her softly.

"I'm Bella," she tells him, with a coy smile.

"Bella, beautiful," he says, with a wicked grin. "I've got to get back on stage, but I'm coming back for you," Edward states, his intent clear.

Bella hesitates for only a moment, thoughts of right and wrong pushed to the side when she nods her agreement.

He raps his knuckles on the bar, another sly smirk on his lips as he stands to leave.

Bella watches him for another minute, enjoying the low-slung dip of his jeans displaying the top of his boxers as he reaches for his guitar, before going back to her duties of drink slinging.

When he speaks again, the sound rings through the speakers with his sexy rasp. Bella shivers, the lust and longing rippling through her, even now.

"We're going to play a little something new for you folks," Edward tells the crowd. "Let me know if you like it," he says, his eyes once again connecting with Bella's as he sings.

"_Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came, oh  
Girl what you're playing for  
Ah, come on  
Come on, let me kiss that  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that_

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_  
_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_  
_Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that_  
_Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

_I don't wanna brag, but I'll be_  
_The best you ever had…"_

Shuddering, lust and heat rolling through her body at his provocative invitation, Bella lets go.

She knows where the night will lead, knows he will break her down.

But she can't resist Edward anymore, even if she should.

She doesn't want to.

The light from her ring is easy to ignore when the man on stage shines so bright.

…

.

The bar has only just been closed, the band barely finished loading their instruments, before Edward is there, taking Bella by the hand and leading her out the door, sliding beside her into a cab.

She doesn't protest or hesitate, not even when he grabs her face and pulls her lips up to meet his, crashing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss that wracks through her body.

Not even when he pants for her to tell the cabbie where to go, her address tumbling from her lips without thought.

Not even when Edward's hand inches its way up her thigh, squeezing the flesh close to the spot she wants to feel his fingers buried most.

"Tell me this is okay," Edward murmurs against her mouth, as they drive off into the night. "Tell me you won't regret this. Tell me you need it just as much as I do."

"More than," Bella breathes, her tongue hungry for more of Edward's taste. "I need you."

His voice is low and husky, his mouth barely breaking from her skin to sing the words, _"__What a wicked game to play… to make me feel this way..."_

…

.

"Ahhh… Edward," Bella moans loudly, her hands tugging at any piece of him she can reach as they stumble down the hall of her home, finding their way into the bedroom while their clothes find their way to the floor.

"Bella," Edward hums, his mouth sucking, teeth nipping and lips trailing a hot fire of lust and want across her skin. His hands brush her sides, skimming and memorizing the feel of her soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips.

Her panting breaths surround him, the sound burning in his veins as he attempts to get more of her, needing to feel every inch of her on every inch of him.

Small stuttered moans beckon him to look at her, finding her eyes squeezed shut as she grips his shoulders. Edward leans forward, nipping Bella's lips. When she doesn't open her eyes, her small fingers only clinging tighter to him, he stops, worried he's messed it all.

"Too fast, Bella?" Edward asks, low and panting. "Is this too fast? Should I stop? Tell me you want this, please…"

Bella shakes her head, her eyes opening wide as she reaches her hands to cup his face. "No, no… I want it. It's just… "

"I know, Beautiful," Edward responds, placing a soft kiss to her lips before nuzzling her neck, laying more kisses there. "I'll make it so good for you," he promises, his warm breath fanning across her skin, raising goosebumps of lust and longing.

She believes him. She wants him.

Bella's fingers reach for Edward, tangled and twisted in his locks, still slightly damp from his earlier performance on stage. She cradles his head, holding him to her breast as his tempting mouth licks and nips at her nipple, his teeth giving pinching pleasure briefly, making her cry out a low, throaty moan.

"Your husband's a fucking idiot, to leave you all alone," Edward growls lowly, his talented hands skimming the curves of her hips, the dip of her waist up to her firm, rounded breasts which ache and beg for him.

"What did you say?" Bella gasps, unsure of what she heard, so consumed in his talented mouth's movements to think coherently.

Edward shakes his head, realizing the fault of his words, not wanting to repeat them and derail the sinful path they've taken. He knows this isn't something she does, and if given the time to think about it, she'll stop what's happening between them, too good to play this dangerous game.

Edward can't have that.

"Nothing, Sweetheart," he dismisses but Bella won't let him, tightening her fingers in his hair and pulling him up to her dark eyes.

"Tell me," she begs, her need to know clear and as desperate as her mouth as it meets his in a searing kiss.

Edward groans, heat and fire pounding in his veins at her insistent kiss. He growls when she nips his lips in frustration at his refusal to share, pushing him to give her what she wants.

"Tell you, Beautiful?" he gruffly asks after breaking their kiss, sliding his tongue along the column of her throat. "You want me to tell you how badly I want you right now? How I can't wait to feel you on my tongue, slick and salty, drenching me in your wet heat as I lick every inch of your sweet pussy?" When Bella moans loudly, her body arching up to meet his, hungry for friction and the wicked promises he makes to be kept, Edward chuckles darkly, his teeth dragging over collarbone lightly before he sucks on the tender flesh of above Bella's breast.

"Is that what you want, Bella?" Edward asks, leaning closer to Bella, his body pushing firmly into hers as he nears, each point of their bodies touching. Though his weight should feel crushing to Bella, she revels in it, holding her to the mattress with his hips.

Bella nods her head quickly, enjoying the hunger and heat that pour from his eyes as he licks his lips, slow and steady. She trembles with want, needing to touch, but she waits, watching him as he slowly moves his mouth closer to hers again.

Just as she thinks he will, he shifts, warm lips dusting along her cheek before his mouth is pressed to her ear, his hot words breathing into it. "As sweet as your hot little pussy would be to devour with my tongue, what I really want is to bury every inch of my cock into you so deep, you won't be able to think of anyone but me as you scream my name."

"Oh, fuck," Bella groans, her body already shaking from his delicious words.

Edward nips at her ear, moving down to suck and lick at her throat once more as his hands find the curve of her hips, stroking the skin between them tauntingly. Bella rolls them upward, desperate to have him move lower, giving her the friction she needs most.

"_Please, please, please, let me get what I want_," he sings lowly, his silky voice only undoing her further. Edward continues to tease, his fingers moving lower and lower in slow passing sweeps, over her small patch of curls to the crest of her heat, yet never venturing into the depths.

"Fuck, please!" Bella cries, her body ready to burst with the need she feels for him. "Please, touch me."

Edward doesn't waste another minute, sliding his long fingers along her wet folds before plunging two into her pussy, pumping in and out quickly.

"Uhh! Oh, fuck, yes!" Bella shouts, her body arching, hips rising to meet him as her nails dig into his shoulders. "Unnnh…"

"You like that, baby?" Edward asks, his eyes darting between watching her face and watching his own movements, unable to decide which sight he enjoys more. "Does it feel good, having my fingers inside this tight little pussy? Does it feel right?"

"Yesss. So goooood-ahhh!" Bella manages to reply, her eyes squeezed shut as she feels each pump and slip of his fingers, hitting her in the spots that make stars appear.

"Fuck, you look incredible like this," Edward groans. He leans forward, letting his tongue trail a short path up her stomach to the bounty of her breasts before taking one into his mouth, sucking and pulling at it. He basks in the music it releases from Bella's mouth, as she cries out in pleasure.

Edward continues to work Bella with his fingers, flicking and slipping along her folds to pinch and tap at her clit before submerging them back into her tight pussy, pumping deep to find that spot within that will make her scream loudest.

His tongue laves and twists around her nipples, sucking each one just right before he moves up to her mouth, unable to resist swallowing the sweet sounds that keep escaping, needing them. Their mouths press hard and firm against each other, his tongue slipping in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm as below. It doesn't take much more for Bella to reach her crest and fall over, her body shaking in excitement while Edward slows his movements so she can enjoy the ride.

…

.

Once Bella's mind returns to her, she reaches for Edward. Her hands smooth the skin of his back, feeling the slightly raised marks in the middle where a tattoo lies. She wants to trace it with her lips, feel the ridges with her tongue, but that will have to wait.

Right now, all that Bella can truly focus on is getting Edward inside her. She wants nothing more than to feel the thick, hard length of him that is currently pressed against her stomach buried deep, pushing and pounding into her.

"Edward," she whispers, her fingers trailing up his back and shoulders, along his neck in smooth lines, dancing in the short hairs at the nape before going back down to start again.

"Mmm," he replies, his mouth still occupied with kissing every inch of her sweaty skin it can find. He's currently invested in a small patch of freckles along her right side. Feeling the tug of his hair, he finally looks up into her deep brown eyes, the lust and hunger there much more captivating.

"Did you like that?" When she nods, a smirk spreads on his lips. He can see she is ready for more, and he's ready to give it. "What do you want next, Bella?"

"I wanna feel you from the inside out," she offers in her own husky tone.

"Fuck," Edward growls, his body amped up at hearing the seductive lyrics on her lips. Edward shifts, his lithe body moving to hover over her as Bella opens her legs once more, allowing him his place between them as he places his hands beside her head, his mouth inches from her own.

"You ready for me, baby?" Edward asks, somehow managing to hold back, allowing slight entrance to only the tip of his dick into her wet heat. It feels so good, he has to fight with all that he has to keep from pushing in, racing off to find his own pleasure.

She can feel him there, his hard dick pressed right against her entrance. She wants him fully inside, pushing and pulling his hips against her own as he slides thickly in and out. She craves it. Needs it. Now.

Unable to wait another moment, she lifts her legs and wraps them around his ass, pulling him forward, filling her completely in a hard, long stroke.

"Fuuuck!" Edward groans as he slides in, moving his hips to back out quickly, only to plunge in again. "Goddamn, Bella," he grunts, unable to stop now that he's started, her tight pussy too good to resist.

"Uhhh, Edward!" Bella moans, her hands twisting into his hair again. She lifts her hips up to meet his every thrust, her mouth seeking his in hard, passionate kisses as they move together.

Sweat builds, heat climbs, lust and desire burn through their bodies as they push and pull against each other. Hands glide, sliding and moving along damp skin, as mouths and tongues taste the salt and skin of one another. Cries and moans, grunts of pleasure and need echo in the darkened room, as hips and skin slap with the steady pace of their joining.

Bella finds herself able to hold onto his intense eyes, watching as the pleasure they seek builds on his face. She can't look away - won't - as he continues to give her everything she needs.

Edward is captivated by her expressive eyes, watching as her pleasure builds once more as he continues to pound into her, his own need for release rising higher and higher. In an attempt to put it off, Edward rolls over, taking Bella with him.

"Ride me," Edward commands, and Bella complies, bracing herself on his thighs as she leans back. Her long hair tickles his legs, but Edward barely feels it, too engulfed in the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing and contracting around his dick as she slides up and down in quick strokes. He watches her round tits bounce in front of his eyes.

Bella can barely contain herself, her mouth open as moans and cries spill out, her thrusts speeding up as she gets closer and closer.

"Yess, just like that, so good!" Edward grunts, his hands on her hips, fingertips digging in as he guides her over him. "Fuck, yeah!"

"Oh, oh, oh… Edward, unnhh, fuck!" Bella groans out.

Edward continues to move her over him, desperate to get them both to where they want to be, his hips lifting off the bed as he pushes her down on top of his dick.

"Shit, baby, I'm close," he breathes, hot against her neck, nipping and sucking there.

"Uhhh, just a little more, Eh-Edward," Bella begs, her body so close to the edge but needing a little more.

Edward pulls out and flips them over again, pulling Bella underneath him and plunging back in, her cry of protest quickly turns into a shriek of ecstasy with the change. He thrusts in hard and fast, hitting Bella deep within, making her insides tremble. It doesn't take long for her to reach her peak, her voice screams out his name as her nails dig deeply into his shoulders.

Edward grunts, the tight squeeze of her pussy pushing him closer to his own end, his hips pistoning faster and harder to reach it. He soon finds it, groaning out his pleasure loudly as he holds Bella tightly against him.

…

.

Edward's head rests underneath Bella's breasts as they both catch their breaths.

She languidly plays with his hair, feeling the sweat-drenched locks and knowing she is responsible for it now. A grin covers her lips with the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asks.

Bella stops her ministrations, peering down in wonder. "How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I know if you feel as good as I do after what we just did, then you're probably smiling like I am."

Bella laughs deep from her belly, causing Edward's head to move as well. He leans up, propping himself on his elbows as he takes in the sight of her flushed face, smiling lips and eyes. It's a beautiful sight he never wants to forget.

"See, you _are_ smiling," he gloats.

"Only because you're a dork," she remarks, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'm far from a dork, sweetheart. If you give me fifteen minutes, I can prove it again, if you'd like," Edward taunts, his hands sliding along her body seductively again.

Bella swats them away, doing her best to ignore the desire his words have stirred. "You're such an asshole."

"I've heard that before," Edward chuckles, kissing a soft trail along her tempting neck.

Bella allows him, finding the feel of his warm lips comforting and sweet. She wishes she could always feel like this, happy and content, loved and cherished, wrapped in strong arms every night.

But her life isn't like that. Work and dreams, life and responsibilities keep her love from holding her each night.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" Edward asks, lifting his head from the nook of her shoulder, finding her lovely face and eyes sad.

"I just… I want this all the time," Bella admits, the tears she won't let fall escaping into her voice. "I know... I know I'm being a baby, and it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance, but it's just hard…"

Edward strokes her cheek softly with his fingertips, his jade eyes sad as well that he can't give that to her. "I'm sorry," he offers, kissing her gently on her cheek, nose and forehead. "I wish you would—"

"No, no. I'm being stupid and silly. I just wish it could be different," Bella says softly, her dark eyes staring longingly into Edward's.

He nods, agreeing. Pushing the hair away from her face, he takes her in - the soft curve of her cheek, the espresso of her eyes, the ruby red of her full lips. He takes a mental picture, tucking it away for when he's no longer in her arms.

"What can I do to make it better?" Edward asks, pecking her lips lightly with his own. "I'll do anything."

Bella shrugs, unwilling to say what she wants. She knows it's wrong, knows she can't ask that of him. She shouldn't _want_ to ask him, but she does.

"I could sing you another song?" he whispers. Bella remains quiet, thinking back to the smoky bar earlier that night, the song she knew he was singing just for her.

Edward takes her silence as a yes, and begins to softly hum the opening of a new song. His lips skim the surface of her skin, wandering down her throat to her chest, moving toward her stomach, as he begins to sing gently.

"_And anything to make you smile… It is my better side of you to admire... But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do…No one's gonna love you more than I do…"_

"Edward," Bella sighs, her hands caressing his back, running over the tattoo there. She traces it, finally having the opportunity to study the twisted lines of dark ink, black and blue with tints of red and green. A swallow with a needle and thread in its beak is perched atop a disentangled heart while music notes and staff lines are interspersed with shamrocks and a cross inside.

"Bella," Edward whispers back, nuzzling his nose along her neck, breathing in her sweet vanilla scent. He opens his mouth to sing again, but stops short when he feels a heavy weight drop across the bed.

Bella's body becomes rigid, her legs lock around Edward's as she uses him to shield her naked form, silence heavy in the room as the lovers cling to each other.

"Bella, what the fuck?"

"I can explain," Bella pleads, her fingers gripping Edward's flesh as she continues to hold him tightly.

"You sure as hell better," he growls.

"I know you're upset, but please try to understand. I didn't like being alone all the time," she begs.

Edward turns his head to the side, finally setting eyes on the figure beside them. He swallows thickly, his eyes pinched as he glares into the dark eyes staring back at him.

"You know I hate sleeping alone now," Bella continues softly.

"So you got a dog? You replaced me with this mutt?" Edward grumbles, his glare never leaving the brown and black fur ball that is hogging his side of the bed.

"Emmett is not a mutt! He's just… a mix of breeds," Bella protests weakly. "I know you'll love him in time, Edward. He's really kind of funny."

"He's a dog, Bella. A big dog. You can barely keep a fish alive," Edward admonishes playfully, his hands once again skimming her sides. "How in the hell are you going to keep that… _thing_, alive while I'm on the road?"

"I've been doing just fine, thank you very much. Emmett and I have been living together for the past three weeks without a problem."

"You've had him for three weeks? You didn't tell me that! And he's already taken my place in bed?" Edward pouts, his lip jutting out.

Bella smiles softly, cradling her husband's face in her hands. "Don't be silly, Edward. No one belongs in this bed with me but you," she kisses his lips tenderly.

"_I belong to you, you belong to me. You're my sweetheart_," Bella croons his own lyrics back to him, the ones he'd written just for her years before, when they'd first fallen for each other.

"Damned right," Edward agrees, capturing his wife's mouth with his own, deepening their kiss, ready to make love to his wife again.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you everyone for reading! It's always a blessing to have you read my work. Much love and thanks to my beta, mauigirl60 for all her hard work and input. You're the tops, bb! **

**And to WitchyVampireGirl, I hope you enjoyed this version of Tattward and Bella, and that it lived up to your expectations; it was super fun to write, so thanks for the prompt!**

**If you are interested in seeing the pic that helped inspired this story (along with Witchy's prompts), find me on facebook- Shahula Fics. **

**I used a lot of lyrics in this fic; songs I adore and think you probably will too. If you can name them all in a review, you'll have my admiration and respect. ;) **

**Leave me some love if you are so inclined. Until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
